Lust, Love and Everything Between
by amethyst-jt
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving various wrestling pairings. M/M/M Chapter 2 - McRolleigns
1. You Were A Mistake

**Rollintyre with mentions of Rolleigns**

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Seth yelled as he burst into Drew's locker room, seething with anger.

Drew smirked as he stood up from the bench, flexing his muscles slightly. "I was just welcoming the big dog back."

"The hell you were!" Seth stepped forward, pushing his finger into Drew's chest. "You know that that was all about me and what happened between us."

Drew looked down and his smirk widened. "You mean all of the hot sex we had while your "boyfriend" was out recovering?"

Seth shivered with revulsion and backed away. "It was a one night stand and nothing more so just forget about it. It was a mistake."

Drew walked forward forcing Seth back against the wall. "You know it was more than that." Drew licked his lips as he looked down at Seth. "You were undressing me with your eyes long before we hooked up."

He pushed Drew away roughly. "I was scared and missing Roman, don't flatter yourself into thinking it was about anything more than that."

Drew scoffed. "That's funny considering you made me fuck you over and over all night long. It didn't seem like you were missing him while my cock was inside you and you were panting and moaning."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Didn't you notice that I couldn't even bare to look at you? We did it from behind most of the time and when I was facing you, I had my eyes closed. I was imagining it was Roman the whole time. That's why I gave in to you. You're tall and muscular like Roman and you have long hair. Why do you think I told you not to talk? I didn't want to hear your voice and your stupid accent, I just wanted Roman!"

"That's bullshit!" Drew seethed.

"I knew you wanted me and I needed to feel something so I used you and I'm sorry." He said walking to the door and looking back. "If you need to take revenge on someone, then come after me. He's innocent and I was the one who hurt you."

"I'll tell him!" Drew shouted just as Seth's hand touched the door knob.

Seth didn't bother to turn and look at Drew. "I already did and he forgives me." With that he opens the door and walks out, eager to get back to Roman.

He doesn't hear Drew whisper that it isn't over.

* * *

**_* Something I thought up when Drew attacked Roman after his return. Originally on my tumblr._**


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

Drew McIntyre was wandering the halls of whatever arena they were in on that Monday. It was the first night of the Superstar Shake-up and everyone was on edge. They were worried about being split up from their friends, girlfriends or wives but he wasn't really upset about that. He didn't get to see much of Jinder and Heath these days and he had been keeping to himself more since the divorce so he hadn't really made many new friends.

He was sad because of the divorce but he also knew that he was the one who caused both of them this pain. He had married her because she was his best friend, beautiful, kind and sweet, she would be the perfect wife and mother and she was. The only thing wrong with her was that she was... a she. To say that he was in the closet was an understatement. He was buried deep in that closet, locked and barricaded and he couldn't come out.

It all came to a head when they started trying for a baby. He wanted children but it became harder for him to actually make love to her and he looked forward to the days when he was on the road and far away from her. The look on her face when he had finally asked for the divorce broke his heart but he knew that she belonged with someone who could love her and support her better than he had.

Divorcing her wasn't the relief that he was expecting it to be. Just because they were divorced didn't mean that he was ready to come out of the closet but now that he was free, he had started to notice his co-workers a little more. He worked with some gorgeous, mostly naked guys after all.

He was startled out of his musings by a rather manly giggle followed by a shushing sound and he peeked around the corner to see what was going on. It was Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns and they were standing in front of the doorway of an office. Now that he knew who it was, he knew that Seth had been the one that laughed and he was about to reveal himself to them when Roman suddenly grabbed Seth and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He stood where he was and watched in complete shock as they_ devoured_ each other. He had never seen two guys kiss in real life nevermind guys that he knew well and it was turning him on. They were both so incredibly hot but Seth was more his type so when Roman reached down and squeezed Seth's ass, he shuddered and wished that he was the one doing the grabbing. Seth pulled away with a smirk and grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him into the office, closing the door behind them.

He took a deep breath and put his head back on the wall still not believing what he had just seen and that he wanted to see more. He never would have guessed that those two were fooling around together, or was it more than that? Obviously Seth was the bottom because he was the smaller guy and Roman was bigger. He himself would never let a guy smaller than him be on top, that just wasn't how it was done right? The bigger guy is always the top, which means that if he was in there with them, he would top them both, he was very much bigger than them.

He tried to shake that image from his mind and he quietly walked by the door to give them some privacy when he noticed that the door actually wasn't closed all the way.

He looked at the door and wondered if he should just take a little, tiny peek. If they caught him he could just act embarrassed like he didn't expect anyone to be in there and leave. He knew that he shouldn't but the thought of seeing those two sexy guys going at it some more was irresistible. He took a deep breath and looked through the door.

He didn't really know what exactly he expected to see when he looked in the door but Seth and Roman kissing while Roman was slowly stroking Seth's cock was not it. He watched the way they kissed and a realization struck him, this wasn't a casual hook-up, they were lovers. He had never kissed anyone the way that they were kissing each other, there was love there not just lust and the sight of it filled him with a strange longing. He watched for a split second more and started to move away to give them their privacy.

"You're really going to just stand there and watch?" A loud voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. The door suddenly flew open and an arm grabbed him and pulled him into the room.

He felt too guilty and couldn't look at their eyes so he looked at the floor. "I'm sorry that I saw you but the door was open and I was just leaving." Seth walked up closer to him. He knew that it was Seth because he hadn't bothered to put his cock away and it was now in his direct line of sight. It also had the effect of distracting him and he didn't notice the sound of the door being shut and locked until he felt Roman's presence at his back.

"So, I hear you like what my boy has to offer?" Roman whispered into his ear and his head snapped up as he dragged his eyes away from Seth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in defiance. If they tried to turn it into a fight, he wouldn't go down easy just because there were two of them. He walked to the side so that he could face the both of them.

Seth smirked and walked over into Roman's arms. "Don't deny it, we've both seen the way you look at me and it's anything but innocent."

Roman ran his hands up Seth's stomach and chest, dragging his t-shirt with him and lazily started playing with Seth's nipples as Seth shuddered and gasped. He tried to look away but he was too late and his cock stirred in his pants. He didn't know what was going on but it didn't look like a fight was going to take place after all.

"Don't bother trying to hide it, I can see plain as day that you want him." Roman said, gesturing to the tent in his jeans. "And in this case that's fine because he wants to play with you too."

Drew shook his head as if trying to be sure that he heard that right. "But you two are in a relationship?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah we are committed to each other but occasionally we will play with others as long we talk about it and both agree."

"Of course there are rules." Seth said, squirming with obvious pleasure at what Roman was still doing to his nipples.

"How could I forget baby." Roman said leaning down and kissing Seth's neck and pulling a bit of the skin there between his teeth. Seth whined and a bead of precum appeared on the tip of his cock, much to Drew's fascination. "The rule is that Seth gets to call the shots and that I get to be here."

He swallowed hard not believing what was being discussed around him. He would get the chance to fuck Seth, to bury his aching cock in Seth's sweet ass while his boyfriend watched. He would have his first gay experience right here, right now with a hot guy while another hot guy was in the room. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to. He could be himself fully in front of these guys that he saw every day and they wouldn't think anything less of him. "Okay, I agree." He heard himself say but it sounded distant like maybe he whispered it.

Both men smirked and he found himself getting harder under their predatory gazes. Roman grabbed Seth by the shoulders and gently pushed him forward. "Go get him, baby." Seth didn't need any more encouragement, ripping his shirt off over his head and stalking forward with purpose. Seth grabbed him by his shirt and ripped it open as his mouth latched onto one of his nipples and he shuddered at the feeling of Seth's beard dragging on his skin. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. He felt Seth's hands working on his belt even as he pushed him towards the desk that Roman had been clearing off for them. He let his ripped shirt fall down his arms and onto the floor as he kicked off his shoes and socks and he gasped at the sharp pain of Seth biting his nipple before falling to his knees and pulling his jeans down.

His eyes closed as he felt Seth's warm breath glide over his erection but he really should have been paying attention to what was going on behind him because he felt something cold and metal slide around his wrists and he heard a loud snap. His eyes shot open and he jerked away from Seth who stood up with a very pleased smirk on his face before removing his own jeans.

"Get him in position Ro." Seth said, grabbing a bottle of lube and some condoms from the pocket of his jeans before tossing them on the floor and Roman grabbed him by the upper arms and pushed him to lay his chest down on the desk. He struggled against Roman's iron grip and opened his mouth to protest but Roman's hand suddenly came over his mouth and Seth was the one holding him down. "Now, now don't be like that. You agreed to do things my way."

He was panicking inside but there really wasn't anything that he could do. His hands were cuffed behind his back and they were free. He couldn't fight the two of them off and even if he managed to call for help, how would it look to everyone? They would all be outed, they could lose their jobs or worse. The only thing he could think of was to lay still and try to do what they wanted so they would let him go without hurting him too bad. He stopped struggling and lay still with his eyes tightly closed. Besides, he had agreed to this and it was his fault that he didn't even ask what Seth wanted from him.

Roman's grip on his mouth loosened. "So how's his ass?"

Seth ran his hand over his ass and gave his cheek a slap. "Gorgeous and tight from the looks of it."

He heard them talking about him like he wasn't even there and Seth started running his hands down his hips, thighs and legs and it was kind of soothing in a way. Roman tenderly brushed the hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear which he thought was odd considering what was going to happen to him.

He heard the cap from the lube open and immediately tensed up, suddenly scared of what was to come. If Seth wanted to he could really hurt him. He squeezed his eyes shut so tight that it was painful and braced himself for the intrusion but all he got was Seth's wet fingers gently stroking over his hole. He was so surprised that his body relaxed and Seth was better able to play with him and he seemed to love it. Seth played with him for a long time before he even tried to put a finger inside of him and when he finally did, he was panting and close to begging.

The erection that had gone away as soon as those handcuffs went on was back much to his surprise. He chanced a glance up at Roman and he saw a fond look on his face as he watched them. Maybe... maybe he was wrong about this. Maybe this would be a good experience after all. He had never really wanted to be topped before but it was still an experience that he should probably have if he ever fully came out of the closet. How could he make someone else feel good if he didn't know first-hand what it was like? They obviously had a lot of experience and he should take advantage of that fact.

A second finger slid into him and his eyes closed again, this time in pleasure and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Roman looking at him with a smile on his face. He smiled back hesitantly. He felt Seth twist his fingers around inside him and he jolted at the intense pleasure he felt and he was going to ask him to do it again but Seth beat him to it and this time he moaned at the feeling. Soon a third finger entered him and he could really feel it this time, an ache and a stretch that was almost unpleasant but faded away soon enough.

The fingers left his body and he heard Seth putting on a condom. He didn't want to turn and look because he was scared that he would tell them to stop and he didn't want that anymore. He _needed_ this to happen.

Seth put his fingers back to his hole. "Hey Ro, why don't you give him a little taste of that perfect cock."

Drew's eyes snapped to Roman's crotch, seeing the erection straining his jeans and he looked up at Roman's face. Roman's eyes questioned him and he nodded once and watched as Roman immediately pulled his shirt off and and rid himself of his jeans. He had never really gotten a chance to see Roman naked before, he wasn't like all the other guys who walked around the locker room completely bare but his body was magnificent. Every bit of his body portrayed power including his cock which he could not take his eyes off. He was long and thick and it was intimidating that he was going to have that in his mouth soon but still... he wanted it.

Roman brought himself to Drew's mouth and he opened as Roman slowly pushed forward. He breathed deep through his nose and he could smell Roman's musk and that only turned him on more and he gently sucked on the head of that thick cock. Roman seemed content to let him go slow and do his own thing and he lost himself in playing with Roman's shaft and trying out things. He was actually so focused on Roman that he had forgotten that Seth was behind him and what was about to happen there until he felt the blunt head of Seth's cock start to enter him.

Instinct made him want to tense up but Roman petted his hair and told him to relax, so he did. It wasn't easy but Seth soon pushed into him and stilled.

"Christ he's tight." Seth gritted through clenched teeth.

He pulled off Roman's cock and lay there panting, eyes shut tight, feeling so full and the burning pain of the intrusion. He felt Seth stroking his back and Roman his hair and the pain started to fade and he only felt full. He took Roman back into his mouth and sucked lightly and Seth got the message too and started to pull out. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as Seth pushed back in and it actually felt good.

Seth went slow and there wasn't any pain anymore, but pleasure and he wanted to make Roman feel good too so he started trying to take him deeper, trying to bob up and down on him but it was a little awkward with the position he was in but he could tell that Roman liked it. Seth hit his prostate again and he sucked a little harder and was rewarded with more of Roman's pre-cum on his tongue. He had tasted his own in the past and he liked the way that Roman tasted, somewhat sweeter than him and he wondered if he would get to taste Seth too.

By now Seth was really pounding him and it became harder to concentrate on anything else other than the pleasure that was building in his body and Seth's groans behind him.

"Shit, I can't hold it. He's too tight." Seth panted, "Ro..."

"I got you baby." Roman leaned over Drew's shoulder and he could hear the two of them kissing. He tried not to feel sad but he wanted that kind of intimacy too. One last thrust had Seth trembling and spilling inside of him before slumping on top of him.

Drew lay there panting and wondering what happened now, he hadn't cum yet but Seth was done. Would they leave him like that or would one of them blow him or jack him?

Seth got up and patted his ass as he pulled out. "Don't worry, Roman will finish what I started."

He looked up in question and Roman was looking at him for permission again. He had never planned on having them both but his body was begging him for more. He nodded and Roman took over, ordering Seth to remove the hand cuffs and turn him over onto his back. He rubbed his wrists as the blood came rushing back and he was glad to be rid of the pressure on his shoulders. Roman came and stood between his parted knees, condom already on and grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Roman looked deep into his eyes as he pushed in and his eyes rolled back. Roman was so thick that it felt like he was touching everything inside of him at once. Since Seth had already loosened him up, Roman just went for it, setting a fast hard pace that left his body screaming in pleasure. Seth had to grab his shoulders and hold him because Roman's thrusts were pushing him across the desk.

His orgasm came fast and hard and he was covered in his own cum because Roman just fucked him through it and he spurted everywhere. Roman kept going even though Drew was over sensitive but the slight pain made him shiver and want to cum again even though he couldn't. He reached up and grabbed Seth's hand and when Roman finally came, Roman leaned down and kissed him. He was shocked but he kissed Roman back eagerly, Seth's hands running through both their hair and pushing them closer together. As the kiss ended, he bit Roman's bottom lip lightly and Roman pulled back grinning. He lay there on the desk, panting and covered in cum but he was smiling. He had never felt better in his life and he knew that there was no way that he could go back into the closet. He was gay and it was time he started living his life.

While he was having his revelation, Roman and Seth were cleaning him up and throwing away the condoms. It wasn't until Roman lifted him in his arms that he even noticed what they were doing and before he could even complain about being carried around like a woman, he was settled down on the sofa in Roman's arms. Seth brought over a bottle of cool water and held it up to his lips and he drank it slowly. He felt like he was being babied but a part of him liked it. Seth lay against him and they shared the rest of the bottle of water between them in silence. Roman stroked his hair and Seth traced patterns over his chest and he closed his eyes. He had never expected that the night would end like this. He had just been fucked by the two hottest guys that he knew and they were just lying together basking in the afterglow. But it couldn't last forever.

Drew cleared his throat. "Thanks for tonight guys. I wasn't expecting my first time to be the bottom or to be with two guys but it was amazing. I probably would have stayed in the closet forever if this hadn't happened."

Roman arms stiffened and Seth jerked up. "This was your first time?" They asked, almost in unison.

He nodded slowly.

Roman's arms tightened around him. "Why didn't you tell us? We would have done this better, gentler..."

"...without hand cuffs and in a bed." Seth finished.

He smiled, stroking one of Roman's arms and holding Seth's hand. "It was perfect the way it was. I wouldn't change a thing."

Seth shifted to lay back down. "We'll make it up to you sometime."

Drew smirked, thinking of all the ways he could have them make it up to him. "Yes, you will."

* * *

_*** Hey guys, I hope you liked this story, it was a request from **__**warrior-rolleigns2017 **__**. Thanks for the story idea, I hope I did it justice. I'm probably going to take a break from writing for a while. It's been a tough year for me and my family and my dad has just had his last chemo treatment. He needs to recover a bit more because this round was very hard on him and he's been in the hospital alot. One more surgery and he should be fine. :)  
**_


End file.
